Black Tomato Mod Wiki
What is BTM The Black Tomato Mod is the first In-Game admin system created for Black Ops that allows system wide In-Game admin without logging into any external programs on the console! Features of BTM *NO IN-GAME LOGGING INTO RCON OR CONSOLE NEEDED *Rank System with higher admins with higher commands *Warn, Kick, Ban commands *!me command to pm user GUID *Admin can set the next map *In game Chat Logging *Colorized Chat with Clan members/Commands *Backend rcon admin *Player Database *Execute any Rcon command through In-Game Chat *Create and control up to 10 different User Groups *Reserved Slots the way there meant to be - Kicks person with lowest score and won't kick admins *Ability to autokick players with Invalid Names (Unknown Soldier) and names with xbox symbols *Autokick/AutoWarn for Second Chance Users *Complete Weapon Kick system for weapons, killstreaks and attachments *Language Filter *Auto Playlist System *Rank system Installation Black Tomato Mod Version 0.4.2 BETA Installation Instructions 1. Requirements * Windows XP, Vista, or 7 (32 or 64 bit) * Administrative Rights * Black Ops Ranked Server (Unranked untested and not supported) * RCON and GameServer's control panel access * g_logSync must equal 1, this is set automatically on server settings * g_logTimeStampInSeconds must equal 1, this is set automatically on startup * playlist_excludeDlc2 must equal 0 to use dlc maps, this is set at startup 2. Installation * Download and extract the zipped file * Run the file Install.bat to install ActiveX controls, On Windows Vista/7 select: 'Run as Administrator' * Open the Black Tomato Mod (Run as admin recommended on Vista/7) 3. Set-Up * The first screen you open will look like this: Server Abbreviation - Give your server a 3 letter name Ip - Your server's IP address Port - Your servers port, usually 3074 Rcon Password - Your RCON password, this can be set in the GameServers Control Panel Log File URL - This is a URL that must be pasted from GameServers Control Panel. To get this login to your server and select info. Select View Log URL from the top and then paste the link they give you. you may need to be the server owner to view this. 4. Players - Permissions * There are 4 default groups included in the BETA, you can change, remove, delete, or add new groups at any time. * The default group with the checkmark indicates that group that EVERYONE on your server will have access to those commands. * To change the name of a group, double click on it * You can copy and paste lists in the commands list or use the available buttons to add or remove commands from the master list * WARNING: Do not give the default group access to certain commands (such as ban, kick, etc) * There is a hidden group OWNER, who has access to every command. This rank can be set by finding the player in the Player List and changing their group 5. Game Settings - Playlists * Default Map Rotation - Check all the maps you want to play on your server * Team Tactical Gametypes - Check the gamemodes you want if you have Team Tactical selected as a playlist. * Next Playlist - This is the playlist your server will run, select the gamemodes, etc and click set. MAP IS OPTIONAL * Auto Playlist - Control everything from maps to gametypes and BTM will control your server with your custom playlist loops. * 6. Messages * Timed Messages - Set the banner messages to be displayed in-game. Set the delay in between messages in the bottom right in seconds * Welcome Message - Sets the welcome message when people join a server. * Rules - Sets the rules for the !rules command * Reasons - Sets the in-game reasons and backend rcon: Each line = MSG#. To use in-game type: !say msg1 to display line 1 * PM Settings - Set messages in-game to be displayed globally to everyone or as a private PM. You can also hide the message from being announced in-game for autokicks. 7. Game Settings -Weapon Restrictions *Select all weapons/attachments/killstreaks/and other equitment as well as the 2nd chance perk that you want disabled on the server. You can select how many warns you want before they are kicked. 8. Final Step *Your final step is to set yourself as the Owner of the server to have access to all commands, to do this go to the 'Player Tab' Now join the server and right click on your name. Set the group to 'Owner' and you are good to go! 9. Tips *To check and make sure everything is working, type !cmd in the in-game chat and you should receive a PM with all the available commands *To set up other clan members in your clan use the !setgroup command, for example: !setgroup dan leader or !setgroup dan 1 will set 'The Dan' to the leader status. *You do not need to type full names, just partial names will work fine. If two players have similar names, you will receive a PM and you can execute the same command with their SLOT ID number. (!setgroup 1 leader) That's everything you need to get the Mod up and running! If you need help, post in our forums. If you feel like the Black Tomato Mod has helped out your server, please donate for more development and future releases! Thank you! Video Tutorial: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EeR94yJ_uTs Where to find BTM? Click here to go to the official BTM website Where to download BTM? Click here to go directly to the download page When you have clicked on the link above you are able to choose different links. If you want a clean installation( When you haven't installed the BTM on your computer ) : Then you click on "Mirror Link 1" If you want to update / upgrade the BTM I have downloaded the .rar file Make sure you have an unrar program (i.e. winrar ) Where do all the files go to? You can place these files in any directory you want to. For example: C:\Users\username\Desktop\MyBTM It doesn't really matter where you put this but DON'T forget where you have placed the files, because you will need them later to start the program. I've placed them in a directory what's next? You now need to execute the .BAT file called install.bat . Be sure you run this as an Administrator ( right click --> Run as Administrator ) Once it's succesfully installed it asks you to press a key. : Then you click on "Exe Update Only" : Command Codes for using BTM: All commands always start with''' !''' List of Commands: *!Ban or id reason - Bans the player from the server *!Kick or id reason - Kicks the player from the server *!Warn or id reason - Sends private PM Warn to the player0 *!Admincheck - Checks the current group the player is in *!Rules - Displays the rules to the server *!Me - Sends a PM to the user with their GUID and name *!Nextmap - Shows the nextmap in the rotation or if a map has been set *!DefaultMap - Resets the map rotation to default *!Setgroup or id group - Sets the player to that group *!Map name - Sets the nextmap *!Killbtm - Closes down the Black Tomato Mod *!Say message - Sends a message through the console to the chat *!Rcon command - Executes any Rcon command *!PL - PM's all online players with their slot numbers *!Tempban or id reason - Tempbans the user for a certain amount of time *!Reserved - Frees up a slot on the server with the player in the default usergroup with the lowest score *!Cmd - Show all available commands under that group *!Groups - Shows available groups *!Killed - Displays the last person who killed you and with what weapon (Beta) *!Rank - Displays your current rank of the server and how many kills you have *!Topstats - Displays the top 5 players on the server *!Stats- Displays your kills, deaths and K:D ratio *!Playlist Gametype, Gamemode, Player Count, and/or map -Format: !playlist (tdm,ffa,sd,dom,dem,hq,sab,tt) (SC, HC, BB) (12, 18) (map) -All options are optional Last edit: March 31th 2011 10:15am